


Can't Guarantee

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on Verity Carlo joining the Wreckers in the IDW continuity. One of the few times, I've tried writing Verity. Written around the mini_wrimo prompt, "guarantee".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Verity Carlo joining the Wreckers in the IDW continuity. One of the few times, I've tried writing Verity. Written around the mini_wrimo prompt, "guarantee".

“I'm not going back.”

“I can't guarantee that you will be safe here. None of us can guarantee that. Not with our line of work.”

“So? I really doubt that I would be any safer back on my planet. Here I can be useful to you guys. Here I at least have a better chance of protecting myself than I would back home.”

Springer resists the urge to palm his face as the energy fields of the others shift restlessly behind him and he ignores the stare that Topspin is giving him as he holds the squirming human girl in his hands, having been the one to find their stowaway when Xantium alerted them to the fact that there was an organic on board the ship.

By now the young human has stopped squirming and is now sitting still, watching him calmly. In the back of his processor, he notes vaguely notes that its a gaze of someone who has experienced and seen far too much before they were ever ready to see what was happening in front of them.

“Please, Springer. I won't be constantly underfoot to you guys, I'll train hard, and I'll even work hard to earn my keep here. 'sides its not like there is anyone on Earth will be looking for me.”

Through his vents, his frame sucks air into it to soothe agitated systems that had gone into overdrive when Xantium had given them the alert. They and the Xantium weren't exactly the best place for an organic, the ship herself didn't have a setup in place for their tiny organic stowaway. As he thinks about the situation and other possible scenarios for what to do with the organic, a mission alert comes into his processor and he curses himself for the distraction.

Right. The mission that they had been doing prep for before the discovery of their stowaway.

“Springer?”

Blinking slowly he looked away from Topspin and his small cargo towards the calm cautious gaze of his mentor, Kup.

“What're your orders, kid?”

“Continue prepping what we have ready for the mission. Our priority is the mission right now. Everything else is secondary.”

“And the femme?”

Their gaze shifts towards the tiny femme and instead of shrinking under their combined gaze, she straightens up in Topspin's hands and meets their gaze head on. Refusing to back down. Like so many other mechs that he had known in the past.

“Later. We will figure out what to do with her later after the mission. But for now she stays with us.”

Several of the Wreckers look ready to protest as a grin splits over the organic's tiny face and he silences them with a look as he moves towards Topspin to take the femme from him.

“I'll make sure you won't regret this, Springer.”  


Taking the femme from his companion, Springer not so gently nudges Topspin in the direction that he should be going in before turning his attention to the femme he's now holding.

“Don't celebrate yet femme, because we don't have time to really decide your fate here. But you had better not make me regret not dropping you off at the nearest Autobot base where at least someone can guarantee that you would be safe or at the nearest organic planet.”

“... Right.”


End file.
